Make Me a Snowy Promise
by Nanobunni
Summary: Natalia is a freshman in college. Here, she meets her best friend, and finds her love. This story will contain sexual content, mild language, and things that may be found triggering to others.


**Natalia's POV**

I screamed slightly as I woke, clutching my blanket as I sat up. Tears streamed down my face, staining my nightwear and blankets. I looked around the room, to make sure everything was the same. Same closet in front of us, same blue walls, and the same sleeping Katyusha in the bed to my left. She was such a heavy sleeper, and this time, I was thankful. I looked at the time, realizing everyone in the building should be waking up in about ten minutes for school.I curled in my place, sobbing and thinking about the nightmare.

It all took place in Kat's and my dorm. I was sitting all by myself, just flipping through channels. Kat had been out getting food with her friends, Lili and Elizabeta. Ivan, our "brother" (we found him abandoned on the streets while he went to school with us), walked in with a metal pipe in his hands. "Hello, Natalia," he said, his mischievous grin growing on his face. This was strange, even for him. He was a strange person at times, like everyone else, but he was **strange**.

"Hello, Ivan..," I said, grabbing for one of my hidden knives behind my pillow. Just precautionary measures. He knows that my knives and I are like my best friends, and he dare not make me use them. "What is that in your hands?"

"Well, now it is this pipe… See?" He stuck the pipe out, laying it in both of his hands. The silver shined as the light hit it, making it look quite pretty. "And soon it will be your head."

"Oh, well then that's oka- what?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going, so I clutched onto the knife and held it firmly. He swung at me once, with what looked like pleasure on his face.

I swung out my knife and threw it at him after ducking from the swing. I did it half without thinking, but the other half was only in self-defense. It's not like I wanted to hurt him, but he swung. What was I supposed to do? Hoping it only briefly scratched him enough that I could run, I turned to look at him. My eyes grew large as I saw the scene. The knife went into the side of his neck. Blood was spurring everywhere as he fell, limp and almost lifeless. I felt what had happened take over me. I was confused and guilty, feeling terrible about what I had done. I sat beside him; he was still breathing slightly. I had just killed the only person that I have ever truly loved in the way that I did. Of course he never really knew, but now I'll never get the chance to even tell him. I was sobbing, apologizing several times as I sat there with him. I reached for the phone and I heard him speak.

"N-Na-Natalia..," Ivan said, barely making out my name. He was already choking on his own blood. I grabbed the phone, about ready to call an ambulance, and bent down to hear what he was saying.

"Yes Iva-" I began to ask, but then suddenly, SMACK. He had hit me with the pipe and I fell unconscious. I woke from the nightmare.

I heard a knock at the door, and immediately laid back down and rolled onto my side. It was Ivan making his daily wake up call for school like he did every other year, and I didn't want him to see me crying. I have never cried around my siblings, not even when Kat's and my parents died. Even though I was younger, I was there for Katyusha, despite her already being like a mother to me./p

I heard Ivan's footsteps as I laid, listening him waking up Kat. "Katyusha," he said with a tune to wake her up. I could hear her covers being poked by him. "Wake up." She was kicking under her covers, meaning she was waking up. So, he decided to come upon me. Shit.

"Natalia," he said with the same tune in his voice. He laid a hand on my shoulder, blush coming across my face. I had to move my head to cover my smile as he began poking me as well. "It's the first day of school, sestras." He calls us his sisters even though we're not. "And it's your very first day of college, Natalia. You need to get up as well." I turned over, believing that the blush had gone away and the tears had stopped and groaned. That's right, we're in college. '_Yaaay, this is going to_ _be so fun_,' I thought. '_New people to fear me even when I don't attempt to be scary. New friends… if I can get any_.' Taking my groan as one saying 'I'm up, now leave me alone,' he chuckled softly and made his way out. Groaning a little more, I got up, and hopped in the shower.

Ivan is our "brother" because he's been with us for so long that he's actually like a brother. When I was just entering high school and Katyusha was in her senior year, we had found Ivan out on the streets. He was a grade ahead of me. He explained to us that his parents were abusive and not welcoming. His parents had kicked him out that day. Kat, being 19 at the time, offered him to live with us until he could find his own place. He eventually became so close to us, confiding and trusting in us, and we the same with him, had become like a family. He even went on to the same college with us.

I wouldn't ever tell him how I felt, after what happened to him and his family. I wouldn't want things to be awkward or have something bad happen later on that leads us to fighting and losing our friendship.

**Antonio's POV**

I woke up, dreading the day. First day of college as a junior. I wasn't ready to meet new people. I just wanted Gilbert.

Gilbert was my boyfriend, and I was just about to propose on our anniversary. One day a few weeks ago, I woke up in my house, Gilbert had not been there (he was staying with me). I walked downstairs, hoping to find him, but he was not there.

"Gilbert?" I called out. No response. I walked over to the kitchen table and saw a note. It was Gilbert who wrote it, as I could see from his writing, and in it it mentioned a girl named Madeline, moving to Canada, and he's very sorry. It stated that he has been cheating on me, and never had the courage to say it to my face. One day he had enough, and writing a note was the only way he could tell me.

For the next few weeks, I sulked to myself, and I ended up in my next to last year of college - without Gilbert. I felt like I was never going to find another one like him. No one that could fill my spirits the way he did.

I groaned as I got up, getting my books and clothes ready after I prepared the shower. My roomate, Ivan, meantioned something about going to see his sisters as I hopped in. '_At least he had someone to see_,' I thought to myself. '_Lucky Russian bastard_.'

**A/N: This was my first ever chapter of my first story. I hope you like it D: Please leave reviews! They mean a lot and will help this story greatly~**


End file.
